Buffalo Bison
"Heh, you can't escape, fat lady!" —'Buffalo Bison', "Kirby's Dismissal" Buffalo Bison is the powerhouse soldier of the Napoleonic Forces, but his strength obviously comes at the cost of some of his smarts. History ''Toy Island'' Buffalo Bison debuted in the movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, where he appears as Monsieur Bonjour's number one main soldier. Although he appears very powerful throughout the movie, he is overwhelmed by the whole Toy Island Crew swarming and running over him in the final skirmish, and this knocks him out cold. Buffalo Bison later appears in the regular episodes as well, starting in "Monsieur Bonjour's Back!" In these regular episodes he is often seen helping his boss with a variety of tasks, although he is usually used as a prison guard or as a fighter. In "UFO Fight", he is seen commanding Monsieur Bonjour's minions under the deck as they fire at the Triple M Crew. However, due to his slow-wittedness he fails to recognize the different situations that they end up in. Buffalo Bison returns in Season 4 along with the rest of the Napoleonic Forces starting in the episode "Monsieur Bonjour's Return". From there, he is once again seen as a prisoner guard or fighter. When Kirby returns to their side in "Kirby's True Loyalty", he shows a great respect for his superior. In "Intervention by Rooster", Buffalo Bison ends up getting distracted by Rooster flying above him and becomes oblivious to the guards ganging up on him and swarming him. His final Season 4 appearance is in "Kirby's Dismissal", where he guards the jail cell that Dumbo Peach is in. He ends up getting beaten up by Krinole. Buffalo Bison returns in Season 5 starting in "French Interference". While Spirit Bear rounds up the prisoners, Buffalo Bison is used as a defensive powerhouse, knocking out more potential prisoners and also protecting the Napoleonic Forces from the able-bodied characters. In the end he is defeated after Dumbo Peach sits on him and flattens him. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Buffalo Bison appears in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, where he acts as one of the footsoldiers. Once again, he is overwhelmed by Oshawott and the Toy Island Crew, and when Oshawott pushes him off a ledge he appears to plummet to a certain doom, though he actually has a parachute with him. He appears in an episode similar to "Kirby's Dismissal" called "Rescuing a Fair Maiden", during which Dumbo Peach is rescued again, this time by Totodile and Sumi. ''Toy Island Party! Buffalo Bison appears as boss and rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is Bull's-eye Rodeo, where players ride mechanical bulls in a corral attempting to ram into him. He is also a rival in the Villain Safari mode of the game. To punch, he headbutts the other players. He also appears in Monsieur Bonjour's boss minigame French Gambler, where he is summoned if his face shows up on the top of the die. He creates a shock wave when he lands on the stage, and he rams into the players. ''Curtis Ball'' series Buffalo Bison is a playable character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. He must be unlocked first, and he is a default member of Team Tigre. He is a Power type character and excels in Power, Attack, Defense, and Recovery. However, he suffers in Speed, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. His special ability is Head Charge, where he charges towards the opponents' side and Stuns anyone who gets hit. His friend ability is Buffalo Roll, where a friend jumps on him and rolls him with their feet, Stunning anyone who gets flattened. Buffalo Bison returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default playable character. He is classified as a Power type character, having high Power, Attack, Defense, HP, Stability, and Screen. However, he has miserable Skill, Reach, Jump, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' Buffalo Bison appears in Friends' Racing ''in Monsieur Bonjour's course as well as in Madame Tigre's course. There is also a kart body based off of him. It is called the '''Buffalo Roller' and has high speed and weight stats. In turn, it has terrible acceleration and handling stats. ''Friends' Baseball'' Buffalo Bison appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Madame Tigre Predators. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Buffalo Bison is an unlockable player character in Toy Island Tennis, becoming available after winning the Coela Cup Singles. His default partner is Lobster. As a Power type character he boasts great shot power but low shot control and speed. Character Buffalo Bison sort of likes to show off his strength, and in a way he is arrogant because he feels that puny weaklings can't defeat him, but due to his dim- and slow-wittedness he is beaten each time. Appearance Buffalo Bison's fur is a dark brown. He has a small tail, black eyes, and beige horns. Trivia *Buffalo Bison's name comes from the fact that a buffalo can also be called a bison. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters